In Theory - Jak and Daxter (Reboot)
Despite holding out for Jak IV, I have a gut feeling. You know those, right? The feeling you get when you just know about something but your mind and heart are in conflict with each other? It's that kind of feeling. I want another Jak and Daxter game so desperately, I would quite literally sell my right testicle. That's how much adulation I hold for this franchise. Barring the macabre imagery that I just instilled in your heads, I highly doubt at the same time that we will see another Jak game from Naughty Dog unless it's a reboot. That's right, I said it. A reboot. But there's nothing wrong with reboots. Crystal Dynamics proved that with their reboot of the Tomb Raider series, and that game was quite good in my honest opinion. Anyways, why a reboot? For one, the way Jak and Daxter went following Jak 3 ''was... less than pleasant. Everyone is going to have different opinions about ''Jak X, and I am quite sure that 99% of the human population despises The Lost Frontier. Hell, I doubt many people even want to acknowledge that that game existed on store shelves. Two, the way Jak 3 ended suggested that there would be more coming out of the Dark Makers arc, but of course, Naughty Dog left us hanging. Considering that we haven't heard a single damn thing regarding a legible continuation of the series, I'm inclined to think that Jak and Daxter is a dead franchise. Naughty Dog may occasionally reference them here and there in Uncharted and The Last of Us... ...but dammit, that is not enough. I want more than a precursor egg in a sewer. I want more than a couple of Jak and Daxter dolls sitting in an abandoned house. I want more than Jak and Daxter SHIRTS. Naughty Dog, for the love of the precursors, stop teasing us with this crap. Back to the gut feeling... I'm positive we'll see another Jak and Daxter ''game, but it is not going to be a continuation, nor is it going to be another dumbass spin-off. All things considered, and like I said once before, the next game will have to be a reboot. It's either that, or our beloved duo is gone for good. That is why I have taken it upon myself to give my interpretation on a reboot; a possible vision into the future of... Jak and Daxter. This article is that vision. That interpretation. 'That dream. Ladies and... well, '''only gentlemen, here is my take on the Jak and Daxter reboot. Advice, reviews, gripes, groans and so on are ALL welcome. Seriously. Characters * Jak/Mar: Yes, I'm still keeping the Mar namesake because that twist was just too good. Jak also needs a last name. If Nathan Drake has one, why can't Jak? Hell, it's implied that Nathan Drake isn't even Nate's name, so... why not? * Daxter: For the reboot, Daxter is primarily "human" for the game. He isn't an ottsel. Yet. He also needs a last name. Hell, maybe Daxter is his last name and just goes on a last-name basis? Choices... * Samos Hagai: Samos has a larger role in the reboot and serves as a father figure for Jak. He also is more kind to Daxter. In a way, the two of them can be considered foster children to Samos. * Keira Hagai: Hopefully Daxter doesn't interrupt this entry. Keira isn't a love interest in the same sense as she was in the previous series; you can say that her and Jak are on a friend basis for most of the game. It's the thing where you're best friends with a chick and the two of you reveal deep-seated feelings for—well, yeah. I don't have to explain the situation. * Uncle --: I'm not creative enough at the moment to think of an appropriate last name for Jak's uncle. Besides the point, his uncle should have been featured more in the previous series. You don't just have a family member and the next second not have one. In this game, uncle is the tough guy that Jak looks up to and aspires to be. Samos would be the knowledge Jak seeks to gain in his life. * Mayor --: You can see a pattern here. I'm essentially going back to The Precursor Legacy and refining everyone who Jak and Daxter meet in their journey. They all were quirky enough to at least have some significance in the story. For the reboot, the Mayor will be one of the first "antagonists". Consider him a lighter version of Baron Praxis. * Ashelin Praxis: Speaking of Daddy Praxis, Ashelin's past would be explored. I'm not sure if the KG should get involved just yet, but I'm thinking about it. * Torn: Another ally that Jak and Daxter meet in their as-of-yet unknown adventure. Torn's another badass that needs his time in the spotlight. We barely learned a thing about him in the previous series besides the fact that he was a former KG member. * Krew: For the reboot, he got a liposuction and decided to go on a Subway-only diet. This time around, Krew is more of a mercenary than a crime lord, but is still a threatening and quirky character all on his own. He's another one of the antagonists. Oh, and he isn't going to have a change of heart either. He's going to be evil from the start. None of that "piercer bomb/fight on the factory after doing countless missions for his fat ass" crap. * Sig: I dunno about Sig. He's cool, but I have no clue where he fits in this massive equation. He's an ally, and that's all I know for now. Stay tuned. * The Precursors: THEY ARE NOT OTTSELS IN THIS GAME. GOD'S SAKE NAUGHTY DOG. As per the usual we expected... initially... the Precursors were a race that once existed on the planet that came to be recognized for their construction of modern society and other relics and tech that are buried by years of war and expansion. Note that I said "race", not "three rats". Gameplay Alrighty, let's look at the core fundamentals of this bad boy. First of all, the game's mechanics will have a full makeover. Duh. The game will play from a third-person perspective, and have all the elements that are typical of a third-person style platform adventure game. This time however, the gameplay is more grounded. Gunplay is given more focus, and combat in general is refined. There's a cover mechanic that's feasible and actually tactical unlike other games that project that "refined" style in their marketing. Eco channeling is something of a spectacle on its own. There will be more eco types, and each one will have their own unique factors that will be woven into the actual gameplay. Blue eco still makes you go fast (gotta gotta go fast) and other cool stuff like that, but it also helps you reload weapons better for one. Red eco greatly improves your damage, but actually makes sense in-universe. Eco can be channeled through any sort of mechanism, including weapons. In that case, red eco actually has an effect on enemies via the ammo you use. Cool, eh? Yellow eco allows you to have pure projectiles to use as an alternative to actual ammo, which you will need to conserve a lot if you want things to work in your favor. Green eco functions as health as it should. Nothing else to say about that. Here's where the new eco comes in. Besides dark and light eco (which I'll get to next), there's purple eco, black ego, and white eco (different from light eco). Let's list all the eco types and their abilities... Eco in detail * Blue Eco: Functions as the universal element of energy and motion. Blue eco can be harnessed for a wide array of purposes. ** Faster movement ** Swifter reloading ** Speed boosts ** Quick aiming When Jak comes across upgrades, his ability to channel blue eco increases, much like with other eco. Upon finding these upgrades, the following can be achieved with blue eco. ** Blue Snap: The ability to channel blue eco in such a way that it propels you through slips in time, allowing for quick bursts of motion. This can be used defensively or offensively. ** Blue Thunder: A powerful gust of kinetic energy that can send enemies back. * Green Eco: Functions as an element that can progressively heal any ailments and also have a positive effect on plant growth. Green eco can be used as a means of healing yourself or others (obviously). At times, green eco can also be used to directly influence plants. * Red Eco: The universal element of strength and power. Red eco can be harnessed exclusively for offensive purposes. ** Increased melee damage ** Increased gun damage ** Increased endurance ** Increased strength Following upgrades: * Shockwave: Rock the earth with a shock front that can effectively neutralize any threat in the immediate area. Story The story begins with a glimpse into the past. Several men stumble upon an ancient Precursor citadel and discover that a bizarre mechanical structure lies within. One of the men touches a piece of the mechanism which brings it to life. Category:Reboots